


A New Beginning

by RedDragon30000



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDragon30000/pseuds/RedDragon30000
Summary: A sequel to 'The Detective Guardian', detailing Julie's recovery after being rescued by the Police and Poirot. Although she is safe from further harm, Poirot discovers that the road to recovery will be a long and challenging one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to add some more background, I really wanted to explore how Julie would start coming out of her shell and how she evolved to become Poirot's ward.

As the ambulance drew away with the child he had rescued inside it, Poirot stared after the vehicle pensively. Since the girl had been able to move, her injuries clearly were not as bad as they could have been. However, he still worried about her, even though he knew she would be in the best of care once she got to hospital. She had seemed so lost and fragile when she took his hand, and Poirot wanted to make sure that she _never_ looked like that again. A question from Spence at his shoulder, repeated a little louder than before, caught his attention.

“Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?”

Shaking off his reflections, Poirot replied quickly:

“ _Oui_ , that would be most kind of you. I just want to make sure she does not wake up before I reach her.”

Spence nodded as he led the way towards his car. He had seen the connection between Poirot and the child the instant they had caught sight of each other. Heaven knew the girl needed someone like Poirot, someone who cared so much for her.

Once they reached the hospital, Spence explained apologetically that he was needed back at his police station to give an update on the drug dealers. Poirot replied soothingly:

“Do not worry yourself, _mon ami_. I shall see you again when you have the leisure.”

After Spence had driven away, it did not take Poirot long to find out where the child had been taken. Once he had offered up the information that it was _him_ the child had formed a connection with, the doctor in charge of the child was only too eager to answer his questions. He was grim as he outlined her injuries.

“She’s in a bad way, but not the worst we’ve dealt with, thankfully. She is covered with bruises and is very malnourished. No bones are broken. Due to her weakened state, it is likely she could get severely ill, she’s not healthy enough to shake off something like a cold or the flu as easily as other children her age might.”

Poirot turned his head away from the doctor, gazing at the little girl worriedly. In the hospital bed, she looked even smaller than when he had seen her last. At last he said:

“When will she be well enough to leave hospital? I would like to bring her back to my apartment as soon as possible.”

The doctor shook his head sadly.

“Not for another two days at least. She will be stable enough to travel then. We want to make sure her condition doesn’t deteriorate. It will be easier to treat her if she is in hospital rather then elsewhere if that happens.”

Poirot nodded his head.

“ _Bon_ , I understand. You permit that Poirot sits with her? She will be much calmer if she sees a familiar face once she wakes up.”

The doctor placed a chair next to the girl’s bed.

“Here you are. I have a great deal to do, but just call one of the nurses if you need anything.”

Poirot nodded and slipped into the chair, learning his cane against the nearby nightstand and placing his hat on the top. He would have to call George soon, to let him know what he intended to do with the child. The valet would have more work than usual with a new child in the house, especially one that was currently as fragile as this one.

Poirot reflected on this sudden connection with the little girl next to him, it had rather startled him as it had seemed to come from no-where. He had never contemplated having a child in his life, especially one so young. Even though he had many friends and the almost constant presence of his valet around, there had always been a sense of loneliness, since he had no family of his own. Now, it seemed as if that loneliness would dissipate.

He leaned forward slightly as the girl he was watching started to stir. Grimacing, she slowly opened her eyes. Poirot caught his breath as his dark eyes were captured by a pair of scared hazel ones. Smiling, he said gently:

“There is nothing to fear now, _ma petite_. You are safe, I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”

He reached out a hand, smiling again when the girl clutched it tightly. She was clearly relieved to see a friendly face, and Poirot was now very glad he had made the decision to come. He asked gently:

“Can you tell to Poirot your name, _mon enfant_?”

She hesitated a moment, then said softly:

“My name is Julie.”


	2. Chapter 2

Julie tightened the hold she had on Poirot’s hand, looking warily around the ward. There was not much that could be seen, as screens had been placed around her bed so that the sight of strange children wouldn’t alarm her. It was almost heavenly to be lying in a soft bed, as Julie could never remember lying on something soft. Her ‘caretakers’ had declared that the floor was the most suitable sleeping place for an ‘animal’ like her.

She was very curious about where she was, as the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Poirot’s arms in the storage room. She was clearly somewhere very different now. She had never been allowed to ask questions or to speak to the men who had been in charge of her before, but she felt she could ask Poirot anything without fear of reprisals.

“Where is this place?”

Poirot smiled and replied:

“This is a hospital, a place to look after you if you’re sick or hurt. This is a place you can rest and get better.”

He was not very surprised when Julie still looked slightly confused. He very much doubted that the little girl had ever been taken to one.

Poirot sighed as a bell rang briskly to signify the end of visiting hours. He knew that the next few minutes would be very difficult. He said sadly:

“I am sorry, _mon enfant_ , but Poirot must leave now. I have to go home.”

He winced as Julie looked devastated, her eyes filling with tears. Squeezing her hand, he said gently:

“You have my word that I’ll return here when visiting hours start again. In fact….”

He leaned forward, and Julie was very started when Poirot’s hat landed on her head. She gave a watery giggle as it slid over her eyes, hiding the room from view. Poirot leaned forward and hugged her gently, mindful of her injuries. He said softly:

“This hat is very important to me, and I know you’re the best person to look after it for me. Will you guard it until I come back?”

Julie nodded, sniffling as she rubbed her head against Poirot’s waistcoat. As Poirot began to draw away, Julie grabbed onto his sleeve, pulling him back. She was openly sobbing now and whimpered:

“P-please d-don’t g-go!”

Even though Poirot had promised to come back, and had given her his hat to show he meant it, Julie still couldn’t bear for him to leave. He was the one person with who she felt safe, and to lose him now, when she was just starting to feel contented, was too much. Squeezing Julie gently, Poirot motioned for her doctor to approach, he had seen him hovering across the room. Gently raising Julie’s tearstained face, Poirot pointed to the doctor.

“Look, _ma petite_ , this man is going to make sure nothing hurts anymore. He and the nurses are going to look after you while Poirot goes home. Then you can tell me if they’ve done a good job tomorrow morning, when I return.”

The doctor, seeing that Julie was distracted by his presence, took the stethoscope from around his neck and held it up. He said brightly:

“I need your help with this. I’m going to listen to what your heart sounds like, but I need you to listen to mine too. Will you be able to do that for me?”

As Julie leaned forward, fascinated by the stethoscope, Poirot slowly released his hold on her and slipped away from the bed, stealthily seizing his cane. Once the doctor had entirely captured her attention, Poirot moved rapidly out of the ward, only relaxing when he was in the hospital reception.

He passed a hand wearily across his face as he headed for the nearest telephone box. It had been very hard to leave the child in that ward, but Poirot knew that he had no choice. He just hoped that the next time he eft, it wouldn’t be so distressing for her. Entering the telephone box, he dialled the number for his apartment, trying to calm his confused thoughts so he could start to make plans. He wanted to inform his valet of developments as soon as possible and didn’t want to wait until he got home. As soon as he was connected, Poirot said wearily:

“A great deal his been happening Georges, so I ask you to be patient with me while I explain.”

He rapidly outlined the result of the police raid and said musingly:

“Georges, the whole thing is utterly incredible. I never contemplated having children, even as a young man, but now I cannot get this little girl out of my head. She has such courage and determination, yet she is so _lost_ as well. I would do anything to make sure she is never lost again.”

George’s brain worked as quickly as his master’s at this point as he reached the logical conclusion.

“You wish to bring her home.”

It was a statement, not a question, as he had already determined what Poirot wished to do.

“ _Oui_ , I have wished that ever since I first saw her. But I know how much this will change both of our lives, and I wanted to warn you beforehand. I would not mind if you wished to be released from my service because of this, I know this is a great deal to ask of you, to serve _la petite fille_ when you serve me already. I will accept whatever you decide.”

George took only a few moments to answer. Like Poirot, he had never considered having children in his life, but he was not averse to this happening now. Although he sometimes felt awkward around children, he had an idea that living with one would soon change this.

“I would be honoured to serve a new member of your family, monsieur.”


	3. Chapter 3

Poirot was very relieved at his valet’s answer. Even though he had known George for so many years, the man still surprised him sometimes, and he had not been able to determine what answer he might receive from him. He replied wearily:

“ _Merci_ , I appreciate your decision Georges. We will work together on this, _oui_?”

On the other end of the telephone, George smiled slightly as he said:

“We shall. Have a safe journey home, Sir.”

“I shall. _Au revoir_ Georges.”

Replacing the receiver, Poirot went in search of a taxi. On the way back to his apartment, Poirot attempted to get a grip on himself. There was so much to do, and he couldn’t plan any of it if his little grey cells were paralysed by confusion. 

It was a great relief to get back into his apartment after the emotional turmoil he’d just endured. The familiar surroundings assisted in calming him, as did his solidly unflappable valet as he removed Poirot’s overcoat. Sensing his master’s uncertainty, he bowed and murmured;

“Shall I prepare a pot of chocolate for you, Monsieur?”

Poirot smiled in appreciation as he made his way wearily into the living room.

“ _Merci_ , Georges, I would like one very much.”

Sinking into an armchair, he placed the tips of his fingers together and closed his eyes, vaguely aware of George depositing a pot of chocolate on the table at his elbow.

On silent feet, George returned to the kitchen, replicating his master’s actions as he sank onto a chair at the kitchen table. He knew that the next few days were likely to be very chaotic, and he would have to be extra vigilant to ensure that Poirot didn’t overdo things. The little detective always threw himself fully into whatever was occupying his mind, whether it was in his day to day life, or a case. Poirot would not skip meals or exhaust himself by staying up into the small hours overthinking things. Not while George was able to subtly prevent such a thing.

Of course, if Poirot disregarded his subtle manoeuvrings, he could also get some of Poirot’s friends involved. A discreet note sent off to Miss Lemon, or Chief Inspector Japp would mean that they made him properly look after his own wellbeing.

Retrieving a notebook and pen from the inside pocket of his jacket, George began to list the extra furnishings that would be required in the apartment with the addition of a small child taking up residence. The less his master had to deal with small domestic details, the better.

Three-quarters of an hour later, Poirot’s eyes snapped open. Now that he’d had time to think, he wasn’t as muddled as he had been when he first arrived home. He knew nothing whatsoever about looking after children, but felt that he needed to amend this gap in his knowledge.

Moving over to the desk in his study, Poirot sat down and began to write a letter to a certain Maureen Summerhayes. While she herself had no children of her own at this present moment, he was well aware that the woman had a number of nieces, nephews and godchildren, quite a few of which were still very young. Somehow, they seemed to have flourished, despite the only well-cooked dish being the omelette. Everything else was either very strange or potentially inedible.

Blotting the letter, Poirot set it neatly to one side and pulled out a pack of cards from his desk drawer. Beginning to build a house of cards, he frowned slightly. He hoped that he would not find a distressed little girl on his return to hospital tomorrow morning. The only way he could help Julie to heal was to help her confront her fears, with separation from him being one of them. He still planned to work on his cases, and he could not do so if she was too terrified to let him out of her sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Poirot felt very pensive as he got into a taxi the following morning. He had no idea what he might find, and prepared himself to deal with a very distressed little girl. He doubted the hospital staff would have been able to keep her distracted entirely, but he knew her doctor would have had plenty of ideas in order to try his best to do so.

Making his way into the children’s ward, Poirot was not entirely surprised to see Julie’s doctor and a couple of nurses standing worriedly next to Julie’s bed. Poirot frowned as he approached, finding it puzzling that they were looking at the gap _under_ the bed, rather than at it directly. As soon as he reached it, Poirot was enlightened with the reason.

Julie was no-where to be seen on the bed itself, but Poirot was just able to glimpse a couple of small toes underneath it. The doctor opened his mouth to give an explanation, but Poirot’s raised hand stopped him. Poirot whispered:

“Tell this to me later. I wish to get _ma petite_ Julie out from under there before she catches a cold.”

Handing his cane to one of the nurses, Poirot gingerly prostrated himself on the floor, peering anxiously under the bed. Julie was curled up in a miserable ball underneath, tears streaming silently down her face, and hands jammed over her mouth to muffle her crying. Slowly reaching out a hand towards her, Poirot murmured gently:

“What is wrong _mon enfant_? Poirot is back, as I said I would be. Why are you so sad?”

Cautiously, Julie moved her hands from her mouth, staring at Poirot for a few long moments. When she had woken up a little while ago, she hadn’t remembered where she was, and immediately got herself _under_ the bed, after finding herself lying in one. In her confused state, Julie had believed that she was back in that horrible basement, and that she would ger into trouble for lying in a bed, when she wasn’t allowed anywhere near a proper place to sleep.

Poirot’s soft voice and distinctive accent had begun tugging her out of her confusion. Still half-convinced that she was with her ‘caretakers’, Julie reached out for Poirot’s hand, gasping as she felt his fingers fold warmly around hers. At this moment, she realised that she was safe, that she wasn’t in the basement anymore. Her sobbing renewing, Julie threw herself at Poirot, nearly knocking him backwards. Poirot held her securely, murmuring gently:

“It is alright, _mon enfant_. You are safe now. Poirot will not let anything happen to you.”

Judging that Julie was now calm enough to face the children’s ward, Poirot got to his feet and seated himself on a nearby chair, holding Julie carefully on his lap. Motioning for the doctor to come forward, Poirot asked:

“Julie, can the doctor take your temperature? He wants to make sure you didn’t get too cold under the bed.”

Gripping Poirot’s hand, Julie slowly nodded. Dr Barnes and a couple of nurses had taken her temperature a few times yesterday, so she knew what to expect. Julie opened her mouth and allowed the doctor to put the thermometer inside. Poirot was very relieved when Dr Barnes removed it after a short while and said:

“It’s not as bad as it could be, her temperature has dropped a very small amount. She won’t come to any harm through being under the bed as long as she was.”

Smiling gratefully at the doctor, Poirot carefully tucked Julie back into her bed and moved his chair closer, taking his cane back from the nurse and laying it where it had been the previous day. Seeing that Poirot clearly wished a little privacy, Dr Barnes drew the nurses away and moved to the opposite end of the ward. While the physical hurts that Julie had suffered were healing, he knew that the mental wounds would take far longer. Spending as much time as possible with Poirot would greatly aid her, since they had such a strong bond. He hoped Julie healed completely in time, he had seen too many abused children come through this hospital who had not.

Now that she was feeling safer with Poirot and was not surrounded by medical staff, Julie smiled shyly and drew the blankets to one side slightly, uncovering Poirot’s hat. He chuckled as Julie held it up proudly.

“You have done very well in looking after my hat, I knew it would be safe with you.”

Poirot paused for a moment, then asked seriously:

“ _Ma petite_ , do you feel safe with _me_?”

Julie was startled by this sudden deep question, but replied quickly:

“I do. I have done ever since you freed me from the rope.”

She studied Poirot carefully. From his slightly apprehensive expression and the serious question he had just asked, Julie guessed the further question that was on his mind. She said slowly:

“You want to know if I want to be part of your family.”

Poirot blinked, startled. He had not expected the little girl before him to deduce what he wanted to know so quickly. He hadn’t realised she was so perspective, but should have guessed. She would not have survived as long as she had in that derelict house with those monsters if she hadn’t been clever. He replied slowly:

“Ever since I saw you, I could tell you were a very special little girl, and I loved you. I was very angry about what those horrible men had done to you, and I wanted to make sure you were never hurt like that again. I know that if you are safe, and are always with someone you trust, you will be able to achieve things you never felt possible, with nothing holding you back. I want to be your guardian, if that’s what you want.”

While he anxiously waited for Julie’s reply, Poirot chastised himself for only thinking about his own wishes, and not about what Julie wanted. It would be very unfair of him to become her guardian without considering if she wanted things differently. She clearly trusted him, and felt safe with him, but Poirot was not going to make their relationship permanent unless Julie wished it.

For her part, Julie was astounded. In her life thus far, she had _never_ been given a choice, her own wants and needs had been completely ignored. However, all of that had changed. Not only was she given choices, but what she wanted clearly mattered. Squeezing Poirot’s hand, she said seriously:

“When I heard your voice, I felt that you were different from everyone else. I knew you wouldn’t hurt me, and once I saw you, I felt I would always be safe when I was near you, that you would make everything bad go away. I want to be with you, always. I want to be part of your family.”


	5. Chapter 5

Discreetly wiping his eyes, Poirot beamed down at Julie. He had been very nervous as he had asked her his question, still slightly apprehensive that she might not like the idea of becoming his ward. However, now, he was ecstatic. He knew that with his reputation, the legal side of things would not take long.

Knowing that he would have to prepare Julie for a few things, Poirot began to speak.

“There are a some things you need to know about living with me. To start with, we will not be entirely alone. I have a servant called Georges. He has been my valet for more than twenty years and is very a good man and very loyal. He will treat you with the same respect that he gives to Poirot, and will serve you as a member of my family.”

He waited in silence for a few moments as he saw Julie digest this information. At last she asked tentatively:

“Will he be scary?”

Poirot replied soothingly:

“He is much taller than me, which may make him a little scary in the way he looks. However, you will have to decide for yourself when you meet him. He is a very kind man and would never do anything to hurt you.”

Julie considered this for a little while. She said slowly:

“When I meet him, I’ll be with you, so that won’t make him as scary. When can we go and see where you live? Is it big?”

Poirot smiled at Julie’s excited questions.

“I will speak to your doctor and see when you can leave hospital. Then I need to ask the authorities about having you staying with me. It won’t be long, I’m sure.”

Poirot hoped that last part was true, as he knew from experience how long legal matters could take to be resolved. Hopefully that would not occur in this case. 

Leaning back in his chair, Poirot began to describe his home.

“I live in a big apartment in a large building called Whitehaven Mansions. Its on the third floor, so there is a nice view over London. The rooms themselves are quite big, and are very comfortable. You’ll be able to make up your own mind when you see it for yourself.”

Julie leaned forward, her eyes lighting up at the idea of exploring somewhere that was both new and big. Grabbing onto Poirot’s hand, Julie exclaimed:

“I really want to see it. Do you think Dr Mike will let me go very soon? As soon as tomorrow?”

After a moment of confusion, Poirot realised that Dr Barnes had invited Julie to call him by a nickname. He was thankful for such an action, as Julie seemed a lot more relaxed around the man. Poirot replied slowly:

“We shall see. If he agrees you are well enough, we can arrange something, I’m sure.”

Julie pouted at this, and leaned back on her pillow. Poirot was relieved when he saw Dr Barnes slowly approaching the couple. At least he would be able to get some answers. Having experienced first-hand how nervous Julie got about grown-ups standing over her, Dr Barnes pulled over a nearby chair and sat facing them. Ordinarily, he would have reported Julie’s progress straight to Poirot, but he knew how empowered Julie felt when her own health was discussed directly with her. Smiling at the little girl, Dr Barnes reported:

“You are doing very well, Julie. The past few days have healed much of the physical damage, and you’re eating very well. We still have to be careful not to give you too much food at once, it might upset your tummy. I know you don’t like taking naps, but you will feel much better if you do.”

Julie looked grumpy at this mention of naps, but said slowly:

“I saw one of the nurses reading a story to a little girl opposite me last night. If someone reads me a story before nap-time, I won’t mind as much.”

Poirot concealed a smile behind his moustache at this earnest little speech. It pleased him when Julie tried to assert her own decisions, as it meant she felt more comfortable in herself. Dr Barnes nodded at this request, pleased for the same reasons as Poirot was.

“That’s an excellent idea! I’m sure Nurse Adams won’t mind finding some books for you to choose.”

Julie beamed at this news, and Dr Barnes turned to Poirot.

“I know how much you want to bring Julie home, and I agree that a more comfortable environment would be better for her recovery than here in the ward. However, we must make sure not to move too quickly. I suggest a trial, of sorts. You could take her to your apartment tomorrow, and let her stay overnight. You would then bring her back here, in order to see how this has affected things, for better for worse. As an extra precaution, I suggest notifying you regular doctor about Julie, in case you need his assistance. If you are both agreeable to this, I will set up the paperwork for a temporary discharge.”

Smiling at Poirot and Julie, Dr Barnes rose from his chair and left for his office, in order to give them some privacy. Poirot turned towards Julie, very pleased with the outline that Dr Barnes had put forward. This could be beneficial for both of them.

“What do you think, _mon enfant_? Would you like to see my apartment and Georges tomorrow?”

Julie tugged eagerly at Poirot’s hand, almost bouncing in her excitement.

“I’d love to go!”

Poirot smiled at this reaction and inclined his head.

“ _Bon_. I will tell Dr Barnes we agree to his proposal.”

Poirot squeezed Julie’s hand gently, smiling at her widely. He hoped that Julie would come to call his apartment home.


End file.
